While most policy holders apply for benefits upon accrued events associated with the insurance policy, such as death or disability, a surprising number of policies remain unclaimed. There has been a long history of insurance companies taking steps to locate insurance policyholders and to insure proper payment of benefits. In the late 1980s, for example, MetLife began its original “Family Reunion” program—a ten-year, multi-media campaign to locate “lost” policyholders and to reunite them with their MetLife insurance benefits. This campaign led to reconnections with more than 500,000 policyholders.
Currently there are no automated search capabilities for consumers looking to confirm coverage. Calls and letters are received into the customer call center and administrative offices looking for confirmation of coverage. Policy searches are done manually by looking at the individual administrative systems and/or eService. This results in very low rates of recovery, attenuated and displaced benefits and overall dissatisfaction by consumers with the various companies involved in these important products.